genlockfandomcom-20200214-history
Training Daze
Training Daze is the fourth episode of gen:LOCK. It premiered on February 9th, 2019 for Rooster Teeth FIRST members. Summary Rufus Weller informs the gen:LOCK team that although the mechs can be repaired, brain damage cannot. He explains that there is an "Uptime" limit due to neurological change while in gen:LOCK. He then talks about "Overclocking", the body suits and aging out of the program. Later, Julian Chase awkwardly attempts to talk to Miranda Worth. He asks about Jodie Brennan and Miranda's relationship. However, she is angry that Chase did not tell her sooner that he was alive. Chase defends himself by saying he did not want to put her through losing him again if he did not recover. Cameron MacCloud mixes into the Holon bay and surprises Miguel Garza. She complains about the height ratio of her Holon. Migas says that it is possible to remodel and print out the new design. Migas gives her the modding software and tells her to keep it a secret. Valentina Romanyszyn and Kazu Iida wish to get out of base, but Chase tells them that they are not allowed to leave. Yasamin Madrani suggests going into the Ether to which Cammie excitedly asks if they want to game together. After everyone initially says no, she pesters them into joining. After logging into the Ether Kazu asks about Val's male avatar. She explains that she is genderfluid and has changed gender several times before. Chase comes in as himself. After Cammie fails to convince anyone but Chase to play with her, the Ether starts glitching and they log off to an alert by Able about their next mission. The team is briefed that the Union is attacking one of the main Ether distribution centers in Dallas. And because of interference, they are unable to gather information. Marin and Yaz explain how this attack is unusual for the Union. The Holons are dropped into Dallas and immediately fight off Union forces and make it to the data center. Once there, Vanguard send in tethered androids ("grunts") to scout the building. The Holons patrol the outer area while the Striders provide cover for the grunt handlers. Cammie mistakes a mysterious mech in the distance for Kazu. Chase tells her to attack it. She gets surrounded by a cloud of Nanotech. Inside, while trying to escape, Cammie is attacked and beheaded by the enemy mech. But before he can remove her Cyberbrain, Valentina is able to get a shot in on him, and the mech retreats as soon as Miranda arrives to check in on the situation. Cammie begins panicking in a state of shock. Yaz using the gen:Lock Mindshare ability to share senses to give Cammie vision. Because Cammie's mind is racing, Dr. Weller says she's burning through her up time and needs to download. Characters *Julian Chase *Kazu Iida *Valentina Romanyszyn *Yasamin Madrani *Cameron MacCloud *Rufus Weller *Caliban *Raquel Marin *Able *Miranda Worth *Leon August *Jodie Brennan *Miguel Garza *Driana Chase *Nemesis (First Appearance) Trivia *When the five gen:LOCK crew role-play as fantasy warriors in the Ether, each is dressed as a character from Rooster Teeth's RWBY. **Chase is dressed as Jaune Arc from Volume 4 onward. **Yasamin is dressed as Blake Belladonna from Volumes 4-7. **Cammie is dressed as Ruby Rose from Volumes 1-3. When Cammie selects the fantasy warrior option for the group, the screen displays Ruby Rose's symbol, instead of a picture of Cammie's avatar as it did for the scifi and pirate options. **Kazu is dressed as Sun Wukong. **Valentina is dressed as Lie Ren from Volume 4 onward. *The couple who Valentina sees, making them want to go clubbing in the Ether, are extras from the club in the Mercs Trilogy of Red vs. Blue. *Chase's sister, Driana Chase, is seen (as her Ether persona) in the Ether just as the Dallas datacenter is attacked. *Starting with this episode, Blaine Gibson's name is removed from the opening credits. *"This Will Be The Day (James Landino's Magical Girl Remix)" is a song from the Rooster Teeth series RWBY. Category:Season 1 Episodes